The Point of No Return
by ShanoaWarrior
Summary: During the Nagoya Airport battle, Guren Ichinose finally defeats Mikaela, his hated rival for Yuichiro's affections, before whisking her away to his nearby estate where he finally confesses his true feelings for her. (Alternate scene/route for my on-going fem!Yuu AU story, "Broken Bridges, Mended Hearts II")
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End). I write this for your enjoyment only and as a gift for one of my devout readers and reviewers, VampireSiren. The song "Point of No Return" is written and owned by Andrew Lloyd Webber. This story is a two-shot, "What if" alternative route to my "canon" fem!Yuu AU saga. As a warning, this fic has some nudity and sexual content so I suggest you not read if you are offended by such material. I would also like to thank my beta reader, ResidentialPsycho, for her help in making this fic possible. That said, enjoy and please review!**

 **The Point of No Return**

 **Part I**

 **Nagoya Airport Battle**

Yuichiro released a ragged breath after forcing Kureto Hiragi, who tried to attack and capture her when she landed on the ground, back with ridiculous ease. It didn't take much effort on the younger girl's part to shove him away when he tried to lock swords with her. The lieutenant general had to admit, at least to himself, that his brief duel with Yuichiro reminded him of the time he was forced to fight his half-sister, Mahiru, after she lead an entire army of rebels against the Hiragi clan. But this time was different because Yuichiro's strength and power exceeded Mahiru's by far.

Furious that Yuichiro had foiled his plan to use the seraph-possessed Mirai Kimizuki to take down the entire vampire army, Kureto decided to make _her_ his new weapon instead, especially after he realized that Yuichiro's powers exceeded Mirai's just as much as Mahiru's.

Unfortunately for the older man, he had no idea just how much stronger she was since they last dueled and with the strength her newly revealed seraph powers granted her, Yuichiro sent Kureto flying several dozen yards across the airport grounds with just one swift blow with her trusty Asuramaru.

But, as Yuichiro discovered, using such powers came with a price; once the overwhelming inhuman power faded from her body, weakness just as great overcame her. Her legs failed her, and she collapsed to the ground. Dust blew up around Yuichiro as she was too weak to even lift her face from the cold, hard concrete.

" _What's happening to me, Asuramaru? Why can't I move or get up?"_ Yuichiro silently asked the demon within her mind.

" _Why? Isn't it obvious, Yuu? You've completely exhausted yourself by blowing on that forbidden trumpet to save your family like you wanted. Did you think such an action would have no consequence?"_ the boy demon answered wryly.

Yuichiro was about to ask Asuramaru what he meant when she heard the footsteps of someone approaching. Looking up, the girl found herself gazing at thirty inches of dark, tempered steel belonging to a sword she recognized all too well. She also knew that there was only one man who could wield such a blade.

"Guren..." Yuichiro mumbled weakly as she struggled to lift her head and look at the man she had foolishly challenged to defend her orphanage brother, Mikaela.

Yuichiro never had a chance to do so, of course, before Kureto unleashed Kimizuki's seraph-possessed sister upon both the human and vampire armies.

The older raven-haired man looked down upon Yuichiro and regarded her rather coldly, the beautiful violet irises she had so admired still rimmed with red when he took her hostage in order to separate her from Mikaela.

"It's over, Yuichiro. You're coming with me now," Guren said simply as if he wasn't really giving his ward a choice in the matter.

Remembering Shinoa's warning about Guren being possessed, Yuichiro tried to prop herself onto an elbow and reach for her sword when her guardian's voice stilled her hand.

"Don't bother, Yuu. We both know you don't have the strength to fight me. And even if you did, it still wouldn't be enough."

Yuichiro squeezed her eyes shut and tried to turn her head away so that Guren wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She knew he was right. As of now, Yuichiro barely had the strength to even lift her head, let alone draw her sword and fight.

She was practically as weak as a baby and just as defenseless.

"So what are you going to do with me, _sir?"_ Yuichiro asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"As I said, I'm taking you with me."

"Where?"

"You'll see..."

At those words, Guren moved to sheath his sword as he stared down at his young ward.

Suddenly, the familiar voice of an angry young man rang out from above him.

"Get away from her, you filthy human!"

Looking up, Guren saw Mikaela swinging his blade down toward his head. He instinctively blocked it with his demon sword, his arm barely budging from the impact with his enhanced demonic strength.

Had Guren not reacted in time, the blond vampire's sword might have easily cleaved him in two with the force Mikaela put behind his attack.

"You never give up, do you, vampire?" Guren sneered as he forced Mikaela back with a powerful swipe. "Forget Yuichiro. She is lost to you. Leave now, and _maybe_ I'll spare your life."

"Never!"

"Fine, have it your way!"

Knowing that Guren and Mikaela intended to fight to the death over her, Yuichiro desperately tried to reason with them, even though she could barely move.

"Guren… Mika…please don't…" the girl pleaded weakly as she tried to reach out to Guren and Mika with an outstretched hand.

But both men were too blinded by their obsession and jealousy to hear her.

Not that it would have made any difference if they had.

Enraged at how Guren had nearly sliced Yuichiro's throat open with his sword earlier, Mikaela had already decided that the man cannot be trusted with her. The blond's rage disrupted his focus, which in turn affected his ability to think strategically.

The situation was ironic, considering that vampires were noted for not allowing their emotions to impair their fighting. Unless they were extremely proud, arrogant, and over-confident nobles like the late Lucal Wesker.

Guren himself was quite aware of Mika's weakness, and he continued to patiently counter the blond vampire's disordered attacks. He, on the other hand, remained confident, sharp, and collected. His ability did not falter against Mika, which was ironic, considering how less control humans typically had over their emotions compared to vampires. Guren also knew that his rival's youth also influenced his impulses and ability to control his emotions in comparison to himself who had considerably more experience in the field.

And as Yuichiro expected, her mentor did not hesitate to use dirty underhanded tricks if they provided him an advantage in combat. Once Mika came close enough to strike him again, Guren quickly stuck out his long leg and tripped the blond before pulling it back to deliver a vicious kick to his side before Mika could even hit the ground.

Were their circumstances a bit different, the lieutenant colonel would have happily driven his sword thorough Mikaela's heart and activated the curse to finish him off. And as much as Guren would have liked to reduce his one and only true rival for Yuichiro's affections to ashes, the current situation demanded that he act quickly before either the Hiragis or the vampires could get their hands on her. The fact that he had kicked Mikaela several yards away made going after and finishing the him too time-consuming and risky, so Guren decided to let the blond off, at least for today.

Taking advantage of the chaos the clashing human and vampire armies provided, Guren bent over and lifted Yuichiro, who was starting to lose consciousness, in his arms, and proceeded to make off with her before his blond rival could recover enough to go after him again. Though Kureto had ordered that Yuichiro be turned over to him, Guren had no intention of handing her to his superior officer any more than he did to the vampires who coveted her powers.

And now that the lieutenant general, as well as the rest of the Demon Army, including Guren's own squad and other subordinates in the MDC, had their hands full with holding off the bloodsuckers, Guren quietly abandoned them to their fate and left the battlefield with his prize. The man didn't even spare a backwards glance to his comrades, as if he didn't care if they lived or died.

"Stop, human! Where do you think you're going with Yuu-chan?!" Mikaela demanded as Shinoa slowly helped him stagger back onto his feet.

Normally, he would have been able to hop back onto his feet right away after being knocked down. But this time around, Mikaela found Guren's strength shockingly unreal as the older man demonstrated when he gave Mikaela a kick powerful enough to break his ribs and rupture his internal organs, which were still in the process of mending. Were Mika a normal human, he might have been killed instantly from such a blow.

Ignoring the blond's murderous glare, Guren lifted Yuichiro into his arms. He looked at Mikaela silently with an icy gaze full of contempt as if warning him not to pursue them if he wanted to live.

If he were anyone else, Mika might have been intimidated by Guren's silent warning, but, where Yuichiro was concerned, the blond was not easily deterred.

With no intention of giving up, Mika took a wobbly step toward Guren as the man turned and left the battlefield with Yuichiro. But before he could get any father, he felt Shinoa's small hand clamped onto his shoulder

"I'm sorry, Mikaela, but we have to retreat for now!" the purple-haired girl said urgently as she pointed a finger in the direction of the advancing vampire army.

From the look of things, it wouldn't be long before they caught up to the humans and the entire airport became a bloodbath. So, they as well as the rest of their comrades have no choice but to leave quickly before they were caught in the middle.

Mika wanted to argue, but he knew Shinoa was right. He may be fiercely protective of Yuichiro, but even he had to agree with the purple-haired girl that the best course of action now would be to let Guren go while he escaped with Shinoa and Satoshi's squads. The blond could only hope that his older rival would not harm Yuichiro since he implied that he needed her alive.

Sheathing his sword, Mikaela turned to Shinoa and nodded. "Fine…" he said. "We'll let them go for now. But just remember, I'm not giving up on Yuu-chan!"

"I understand. I'm not going to either, but we won't be able to save her if we end up getting captured or killed ourselves. Let's go!"

After taking one last look at the retreating Guren who was carrying Yuichiro away in his arms, Mikaela gritted his teeth. He then turned around and chased after the two retreating squads he had allied with, which were, regrettably, heading in the opposite direction of his hated rival…

 **SSSSSS**

 **Some time later…**

"Guren… Mika… please stop…" Yuichiro groaned as she tossed and turned in her bed, drifting halfway between the dream world and the waking world before her eyes flew open when realization finally dawned on her.

 _Wait, what am I doing in bed?_ The ravenette thought as she scanned her surroundings and found that she was in someone's western-style bedroom that also had quite a vintage look.

Not only that, Yuichiro also found herself out of uniform and dressed in a white nightgown while lying on a soft bed with satin sheets. As she sat up, Yuichiro noticed a glass of water on the night table next to her and suddenly realized how dry her throat felt. So, she took a moment to down the water and sate her thirst.

 _Where am I? How did I get here?_ Yuichiro asked herself frantically after setting the empty glass back down before putting her hands to the sides of her head and tried to recall what happened before she woke up in this strange place.

It didn't take long for Yuichiro to remember the chaos riveting Nagoya Airport that finally forced her to tap into the power so forbidden that even Asuramaru advised her against using it. In exchange for sacrificing even more of her humanity, she used the power of the seraph to stop Kimizuki's possessed sister, Mirai, from completing her deadly rampage.

Asuramaru had already warned her of the consequences before she took the trumpet, but Yuichiro was willing to do anything, sacrifice anything, to keep the people she cared about safe.

And then there were her memories of Guren and Mikaela intent on fighting to the death over her as she laid helpless on the ground, her body completely depleted of energy. The last thing Yuichiro remembered was Mikaela flying through the air from Guren's vicious side kick as she pleaded in vain for them to stop fighting. Yuichiro knew both her mentor and orphanage brother were stubborn to a fault and almost never gave up on something they truly wanted, namely herself.

At the thought of Guren, Yuichiro gasped when she realized that the older man was nowhere to be seen. She did, however, clearly did remember feeling him pick her up and carry away from the battlefield.

Before losing consciousness, the ravenette also vaguely heard Shinoa imploring Mika to retreat with her squad and Satoshi's in order to escape the advancing vampire and human armies before they got caught in the middle.

 _Did Guren bring me here? What is this place?_ Yuichiro thought curiously as she subconsciously reached out for Asuramaru and gasped when she realized her demon sword was not at her side, which almost sent her into a panic, even more so than waking up in a strange Victorian-style room she did not recognize.

Ever since Yuichiro passed the demon aptitude test and obtained her trusty weapon, she always made sure Asuramaru was never far from her side. Since she could not make her demon weapon appear and disappear in her hand at will like Shinya and Shinoa's due to its nature, Yuichiro carried Asuramaru almost everywhere, even keeping it next to her in bed while she slept. If the sword was not with her now, that could only mean one thing: that Guren must have taken it from Yuichiro while she was asleep.

Although she was not totally defenseless when unarmed, Yuichiro felt vulnerable, even naked, without Asuramaru. And it didn't take her long to figure out why Guren would take her trusted weapon. What she wasn't sure of was what her mentor intended for her now, and Yuichiro could not help feeling nervous as she pondered the possibilities. Did Guren see her defiant refusal to submit to and challenge him to protect Mikaela as a betrayal of sorts? Would he punish her for it? What would he do, especially if Guren was still possessed by his demon as Shinoa had claimed?

Not wanting to get caught in what could be a potentially dangerous situation without a weapon, Yuichiro got up and started looking around her room for something she could use as a one. While she was at it, the ravenette also tried turning the knob of the door to her room and found that it was, unsurprisingly, locked. Likewise, Yuichiro also discovered that all the windows, even the tiny one in the bathroom, were securely locked in a way that was meant to keep someone inside from escaping: herself.

 _I can't get out… well, that's even more reason for me to find a weapon then!_ Yuichiro thought as she turned away from the door and started rummaging through a vintage wooden desk in the room that was not too far from the bed she woke up in.

After fumbling in several of the drawers for a few minutes, the ravenette finally found what she was looking for: an antique letter opener made of sterling silver with an intricately carved handle that was neatly tucked away in a small case. The knife-like implement was about eight inches long, including the handle, and quite sharp from the looks of it. Although impressive to look at, Yuichiro knew the letter opener couldn't possibly be a sufficient substitute for her trusted demon sword, but it was still better than nothing.

Not wanting to be caught with something she could use as a weapon against her captor, Yuichiro crawled back into bed and hid the letter opener beneath the blanket when she heard approaching footsteps outside of her room. Wherever she was, Yuichiro was certain it wasn't JIDA Headquarters or anywhere near it; Yuichiro had the feeling that Guren must have taken her someplace secluded without the knowledge or consent of his superiors.

The fact that she woke up in someone's personal bedroom instead of a lab bed hooked up to strange machines confirmed it.

Knowing that Guren wouldn't be fooled if she pretended to be asleep, Yuichiro kept her eyes open while clutching the letter opener in her hand beneath the blanket.

After a brief pause, the person on the other side of the door unlocked it and entered without knocking. Yuichiro found that unusual since Guren made it a habit to knock on her door after that embarrassing incident when he walked in on her in her flimsy lingerie years ago.

Was it possible that her visitor wasn't Guren after all?

Yuichiro wasn't sure if that was the case, but, either way, she had to use caution. After all, Guren wasn't himself when he took her hostage and later carried her off. He also didn't hesitate to abandon all three squads under his command as well as the rest of his soldiers to the vampires.

After shutting her eyes for a moment when she heard the door open, Yuichiro slowly opened them again as if she had just awoken upon hearing her visitor enter. Despite her earlier doubts, he was her guardian and mentor after all. And, like Yuichiro herself, Guren was also out of uniform; the older man was dressed more casually in a white dress shirt and slacks. His skin and hair were also perfectly clean as if he just recently showered.

Upon noticing Guren's polished appearance, Yuichiro suddenly realized for the first time since she woke up that she, too, was clean of any blood and debris from her ordeal at the airport. The ravenette found herself bewildered and wondered if someone had bathed and changed her while she was comatose. Could it have been Sayuri or Shigure since they were the ones who normally tended to Yuichiro whenever she got dirty or became injured during her training sessions with Guren or other members of his squad?

Seeing the question on his ward's face, the older man seemed to read her mind and answered, "Not this time, Yuu. Nobody is here except the two of us."

"And just where is _here_ , if I may ask?" Yuichiro demanded as she finally sat up on the bed and tightened her grip on the letter opener while taking care to keep it out of Guren's sight.

Guren blinked at her before answering. "Why, my home, of course. Where else would I take you?"

"What? Are you serious? I don't recall ever seeing a room like this in your house when I lived with you, Guren."

"Of course you didn't because I never had a room like this in my Shibuya home," the older man said with an amused expression.

Now, that made the younger girl more confused. "Your Shibuya home? You mean..?"

"Correct. You didn't realize because I never told you, but I do have more than one house, Yuu."

"More than one house? Then if we're not in Shibuya, then where are we?"

Guren was silent for a moment before answering. "That… is something you do not need to know…" ***1***

"And why is that?" the ravenette demanded as she found herself growing angry at her guardian's evasiveness, especially considering that he had brought her here against her will. "In fact, where are the others? You abandoned them, didn't you? And not just that, you…"

Yuichiro's breath hitched in her throat as if she could not bring herself to speak what she had witnessed back at the Nagoya Airport battle. She knew there was no way she could have imagined or dreamed up the scenes of Guren cutting down human and vampire soldiers alike or how he tried to kill Mikaela when the blond attempted to rescue her.

And since she had lost consciousness, Yuichiro had no idea if Shinoa, Satoshi, and the others managed to escape the battle with their lives. As for Guren's own squad, the ravenette assumed they stayed behind to try and cover for them and there was no guarantee the older squad survived either. Yuichiro could not help wondering if the three squads as well as the rest of the MDC could have survived without Guren's leadership, and she worried for them.

"Why Guren? Why did you turn on them? Didn't _you_ take a pledge to protect humanity when you joined the Demon Army just like the rest of us?"

Instead of answering her right away, the older man remained silent. Whether it was because he was unwilling or unable to answer, Yuichiro could not say, but that didn't do anything to pacify her growing frustration at his silence.

Losing patience with her mentor, Yuichiro finally jumped out of bed, her long gown billowing about her, and suddenly charged at Guren with a speed even she didn't know she had, before forcing him into a sitting position on a nearby antique fainting couch. Using her body weight, she had managed to pin the older man against the back of the couch and stilled him by putting the letter opener she had been hiding earlier to his throat.

Were Yuichiro not so angry at Guren, such a move might have excited her for she relished any edge she could get over her mentor.

"You will explain yourself to me, _sir!"_ the ravenette hissed as she tried to put on her most intimidating expression even though she knew Guren was strong and clever enough to get himself out of his predicament if he wished.

Instead of getting angry and trying to push Yuichiro off of him, Guren merely stared at her, his expression almost sorrowful.

"Why are you angry with me, Yuichiro?" he asked calmly. "After all, I only took back what was mine… You..."

Forgetting her anger for a moment, the ravenette found herself blinking in confusion for that was the last thing she had expected her guardian to say.

"I don't understand, Guren…"

Seeing the hesitance in the younger girl's eyes, Guren slowly brought his hand to Yuichiro's and gently closed it around hers. He knew his ward well enough to know that she was only trying to intimidate him into answering her questions and that it was completely against Yuichiro's nature and honor to harm an unarmed person.

Even if that person was himself, and they both knew she had every reason, every right, to.

"Have you forgotten what I said? You belong to me, and I don't share what's mine, especially not with that arrogant blond boy. Even if he _is_ your dear orphanage brother."

Yuichiro glared at Guren though she did not try to attack him with the letter opener, at least not yet. Guren knew he was toeing a fine line by bringing up Mikaela with her. Even with his demon, the older man knew he was unlikely to survive if he provoked Yuichiro into slashing his throat by being careless with his words.

"Give me one good reason why I _shouldn't_ slice your throat open, Guren! After all, that's what you almost did to me, wasn't it?! Not only that, you betrayed our squads and the rest of the MDC who trusted you!" Yuichiro accused, her voice a mixture of anger and grief.

Contrary to what she thought, the older man did not try to refute or deny her accusation because she spoke the truth, even if he _was_ possessed by Mahiru-no-Yo the entire time. Guren also knew that demons could not force their contractors to do something completely against their nature, only tempt them into acting upon their true desires.

And he simply could not let anyone else have Yuichiro, not if he could help it.

"Yes, it's true. I betrayed everyone in the end, including you. I was too weak to let Mikaela take you away from me, so I gave in to my demon." Guren confessed even though his eyes showed no hint of remorse for what he had done because he knew it would do it all over again.

Yuichiro stared at her guardian incredulously. "Are you serious, Guren? For that reason alone, so many people had to die?"

"And what if it is, Yuu? Can you tell me with all honesty that Mika would not have done the same if he were in my shoes? The boy is totally obsessed with you."

"W..what are you trying to say?" Yuichiro sputtered. Was her guardian saying what she thought he was?

"I am not trying to justify or excuse what I did, Yuichiro. I'm only telling you why I did it. So, what will you do now that you know? Will you take my life so carelessly as you took my love?" Guren asked sadly as he leaned forward slightly, allowing the blade of the letter opener in Yuichiro's hand to press against his throat, his eyes never leaving hers. They both knew it wouldn't take much effort on Yuu's part to pierce the tender flesh and end Guren's life if she chose.

Not knowing what else to say, Yuichiro sputtered. "L..love?"

Surely, she must be hearing things. Did such a word even exist in Guren's vocabulary?

As if reading her mind, the older man's lips curved into a smile that looked almost triumphant, dangerous even, for it made Yuichiro doubt the sincerity of his words. She may have liked and respected Guren as her guardian, mentor, and superior officer, but that didn't mean she believed or trusted him completely. Yuichiro also knew Guren to be a very cunning man, clever enough not to be so careless as to leave something in his room that she could use as a weapon against him.

Unless that was his intention all along: to put her in this position.

"What, you didn't think me capable of feeling such a thing? You wound me, Yuichiro. Can you imagine how I felt when you chose to side with Mikaela against me? Tell me, Yuu, was your brother there for you these last four years, or was it I? Was he the one who fed you? Sheltered you? Protected you?"

As he asked her this, Guren's expression softened and his tone sounded tender, protective even. He even started to sound more honest and sincere as well.

"I…" Yuichiro began before closing her mouth when she found that there was nothing she could say to refute Guren's assertion.

After taking her away from Shinoa and the others, Mika confessed that he had spent the last half-decade searching for Yuichiro after they were violently separated at the gates of Sanguinem. But Yuichiro knew there was no way she could prove that to her guardian.

And even if she could, it did not change the fact that Guren was absolutely right. No matter how it happened, _he_ was the one who saved her after she was thrust into the world outside the vampire city alone, not Mikaela.

And were it not for Guren, Yuichiro would not have been able to survive by herself for very long. Especially with the painful wound Ferid had given her and no access to food and water. At most, Yuichiro would have lasted a few days to a week before she either starved to death, froze to death, or succumbed to her injuries. They both knew that she owed him her life. And in more ways than one.

Now that he had Yuichiro right where he wanted her, Guren was finally able to take the letter opener away from his ward and she did not try to stop him. Before the younger girl could change her mind, Guren did the one thing he knew would give him her undivided attention:

He started to sing to her.

" _ **You have come here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **in pursuit of**_ _ **  
**_ _ **your deepest urge,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **in pursuit of**_ _ **  
**_ _ **that wish,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **which till now**_ _ **  
**_ _ **has been silent,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **silent . . .**_

 _ **I have brought you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **that our passions**_ _ **  
**_ _ **may fuse and merge -**_ _ **  
**_ _ **in your mind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **you've already**_ _ **  
**_ _ **succumbed to me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **dropped all defenses**_ _ **  
**_ _ **completely succumbed to me -**_ _ **  
**_ _ **now you are here with me:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no second thoughts,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **you've decided,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **decided . . ."**_

Yuichiro released a soft gasp and her eyes widened at hearing the rich baritone voice she adored as a child but had not heard since she moved out of Guren's home to join the Shibuya Guard over a year ago. Yuichiro used to beg Guren to sing to her, and now he was suddenly doing it freely, out of the blue. The only other time Guren surprised her with a song was when he accidently walked in on her while she was cleaning his home office, and they sang the opening song of _**The**_ _ **Phantom of the Opera**_ together. ***2***

Yuichiro could say that Guren's voice captivated her from the first time she heard it, and it became a treat for her to hear him sing after that.

But, unlike that time, he would never do it for free. Few people knew Guren Ichinose could carry a tune and he preferred to keep it that way. Otherwise, he'd have hordes of girls begging him to sing for them, considering how popular he was among the ladies.

It delighted Yuichiro when Guren sang to her as a reward for exceling at her studies and training; she treasured it far more than money or material things. While she and Mika had sang together all the time as children Yuichiro had to that admit her brother's voice couldn't compare to that of her guardian's.

And unknown to his young ward, Guren had never sung to anyone else, not even his first love, Mahiru Hiragi, since she did not share Yuichiro's as well as his own love of music. ***3***

The same voice he used to lead the bloodiest of battles also had the power to calm, soothe, even charm the beautiful (and dangerous) green-eyed spitfire he had raised from childhood. Hearing Guren sing easily made Yuichiro forget the stress of the last battle as well as the draining affects her seraph powers had placed on her body.

Even if she wouldn't admit it, the ravenette was pleased that her guardian would do this for her and her alone. The effect Guren's voice had on Yuichiro was akin to that of a snake charmer; the only difference was that his singing prevented her from stabbing instead of biting him.

Yuichiro was about to ask her guardian why he was singing to her now since she hadn't done anything to earn it when she suddenly realized that she had been straddling him in a rather intimate position the whole time while clad in a flimsy nightgown.

As a result, Yuichiro suddenly found her face growing as red as a tomato.

Blushing furiously, Yuichiro stiffened and attempted to stand up when she felt Guren tighten his hold on her hand, put his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer, as if they were dancing in a ballroom, before continuing his song.

" _ **Past the point**_ _ **  
**_ _ **of no return -**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no backward glances:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **the games we've played**_ _ **  
**_ _ **till now are at**_ _ **  
**_ _ **an end . . .**_

 _ **Past all thought**_ _ **  
**_ _ **of 'if' or 'when' -**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no use resisting:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **abandon thought,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and let the dream**_ _ **  
**_ _ **descend . . .**_

 _ **What raging fire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **shall flood the soul?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What rich desire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **unlocks its door?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What sweet seduction**_ _ **  
**_ _ **lies before**_ _ **  
**_ _ **us . . .?**_ _ **"**_

Enchanted by Guren's voice and intense violet-eyed stare, Yuichiro stopped struggling. She even forgot about how angry she was with him for what he did at the airport not too long ago.

As if his fine looks weren't enticing enough, the older man's voice was captivating to her and all Yuichiro wanted was to hear more.

Yuichiro shifted slightly to hear Guren better when she felt the cool metal of the locket her orphanage brother had given her brush against against her skin. ***4*** Brief thoughts of her orphanage brother flashed through her mind, but Yuichiro knew that there was nothing she could do for him at the moment. And for as long as she knew him, the blond was a tough survivor, so Yuichiro assured herself that Mikaela would be all right before tucking him in the back of her mind and silently begging Guren to continue with her eyes.

And with a smirk, he obliged her.

" _ **Past the point**_ _ **  
**_ _ **of no return,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **the final threshold -**_ _ **  
**_ _ **what warm,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **unspoken secrets**_ _ **  
**_ _ **will we learn?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Beyond the point**_ _ **  
**_ _ **of no return . . ."**_

As he sang the those few verses, Guren's lips curved into a seductive smile, more alluring than Yuichiro had ever pictured in her imagination. His intense and beautiful violet eyes twinkled with gentle mischief as he released the hand holding hers and started to loosen the collar of his dress shirt before slowly undoing the buttons.

Unable to tear her eyes away, Yuichiro's face blossomed into a deeper blush as Guren teased her with glimpses of his toned chest. His fit, sculpted torso had remained ingrained in her memory from the day he saved her from drowning after she'd fallen off the ledge of a waterfall. That day, Guren's body had been dripping with water and although his skin was dry now, it was no less alluring. ***5***

Bewildered, Yuichiro wondered if it was her imagination or if Guren was actually performing a strip tease for her?

Guren said nothing but paused and gave her a warm gaze as if he were waiting for something. Knowing exactly what that was, Yuichiro finally submitted to her guardian's will, took a breath, and sang the next part of the song, one of many, from her favorite musical.

" _ **You have brought me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **to that moment**_ _ **  
**_ _ **where words run dry,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **to that moment**_ _ **  
**_ _ **where speech**_ _ **  
**_ _ **disappears**_ _ **  
**_ _ **into silence,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **silence . . .**_

 _ **I have come here,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **hardly knowing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **the reason why . . .**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In my mind,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I've already**_ _ **  
**_ _ **imagined our**_ _ **  
**_ _ **bodies entwining**_ _ **  
**_ _ **defenseless and silent -**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and now I am**_ _ **  
**_ _ **here with you:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no second thoughts,**_

 _ **I've decided,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **decided . . .**_ _ **"**_

Pleased to see Yuichiro finally playing along, Guren gently took her hands in own after undoing the last button of his shirt and cajoled her into placing them on his bare skin as soon as she finished singing the latest verse. Yuichiro was barely able to sing the next verse clearly as she subconsciously ran her fingers on the dips of his abs, her voice shaking as she tried her best to stay on key and in tune.

" _ **Past the point**_ _ **  
**_ _ **of no return -**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no going back now:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **our passion-play**_ _ **  
**_ _ **has now, at last,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **begun . . .**_

 _ **Past all thought**_ _ **  
**_ _ **of right or wrong -**_ _ **  
**_ _ **one final question:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **how long should we**_ _ **  
**_ _ **two wait, before**_ _ **  
**_ _ **we're one . . .?**_

 _ **When will the blood**_ _ **  
**_ _ **begin to race**_ _ **  
**_ _ **the sleeping bud**_ _ **  
**_ _ **burst into bloom?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When will the flames,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **at last, consume**_ _ **  
**_ _ **us?"**_

Guiding Yuichiro's hands with his own, Guren slowly moved them from his abs to his chest before tilting his head back and releasing a soft groan, making the younger girl's breath hitch in her throat for this was one side of her guardian she's thought she'd never see. If he wasn't holding onto her hands, Yuichiro would have pinched herself to see if she was dreaming.

For years, Yuichiro believed that her feelings for this handsome, older man was nothing more than a childish infatuation brought on by his fine looks. After all, she wasn't supposed to feel this way for someone who raised her like his own daughter or little sister. Yuichiro tried to convince herself that her growing desire for her mentor wasn't real but was dismayed when she found herself failing miserably just from one look into Guren's beautiful eyes.

Amused at her shyness, Guren gazed at Yuichiro again and as if on cue, they both took a breath and sang the next verse of their song together.

" _ **Past the point**_ _ **  
**_ _ **of no return**_ _ **  
**_ _ **the final threshold -**_ _ **  
**_ _ **the bridge**_ _ **  
**_ _ **is crossed, so stand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and watch it burn . . .**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We've passed the point**_ _ **  
**_ _ **of no return . . ."**_

After they trailed off the last verse, Guren gently released Yuichiro's hands before snaking an arm around her waist, cupping her face with his other hand, and leaning closer to sing the final verse softly into her ear.

" _ **Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude…"**_

" _ **Say you want me with you here beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Yuichiro, that's all I ask of you…" **_***6***

 **Footnotes:**

 **1\. After abducting fem!Yuu, Guren takes her to his home in the Nagoya prefecture. In the LNs, his family was described as being quite wealthy and owned several homes, properties, and other assets but fem!Yuu does not realize this until Guren tells her.**

 **2\. Refer to "Who She is Within** **,** **" chapter 20.**

 **3\. Since there was a scene of Guren listening to music from a vintage record player in episode 12 of the anime, I assume he has a liking for music. In my fem!Yuu AU series, Guren is also a talented singer as well as swordsman.**

 **4\. Fem!Yuu's most prized possession is a gold heart-shaped locket Mika gives her before they parted in Sanguinem when she was 12. The locket is mentioned many times in my main AU series and is inspired by Smartanimegirl/AngeliqueNade.**

 **5\. Refer to "Who She is Within", chapter 17.**

 **6.** " **The Point of No Return" is a song from** _ **The Phantom of the Opera**_ **between the musical's title character, the Phantom, and his love interest, Christine. The song is part of the Phantom's opera,** _ **Don Juan Triumphant**_ **,** **which he forces the opera to stage. The song focuses on the Phantom's seduction of Christine which I used to parallel Guren's attempt to seduce fem!Yuu and make her forget about Mikaela.**


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End). I write this for your enjoyment only and as a gift for my devout readers and reviewers, VampireSiren and AngeliqueNade. The song "Point of No Return" is written and owned by Andrew Lloyd Webber. This story is a two-shot, "What if" alternative route to my "canon" fem!Yuu AU saga. As a warning, this story has some nudity and sexual content so I suggest you not read if you are offended by such material. I would also like to thank my beta reader, ResidentialPsycho, for her help in making this fic possible. That said, enjoy and please review!**

 **The Point of No Return**

 **Part II**

After he finally finished the song, Guren smiled again as he drew his eyes closed and pulled Yuichiro closer until his lips were just a hair-width's breadth away from hers. The sudden, unexpected action made the younger girl gasp as she placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away.

"W..what do you think you're doing, Guren! This isn't like you!"

Instead of being offended, Guren regarded her curiously as if Yuichiro had just asked him the silliest thing.

"You're wrong, Yuu. This is _exactly_ like me; I just hid it because I didn't want anyone else to know how I really felt about you."

"But, I thought you only saw me as a child!" she protested. "When did that change?"

Guren sighed before rolling his eyes towards the ceiling as if in deep thought. "Well, I'm not sure, exactly. Maybe when I discovered that the spirited little boy I found outside of Sanguinem was really a girl? Or when she started dressing like one?"

After answering Yuichiro's question, Guren tried to kiss her again but the younger girl still hesitated, making him frown slightly.

"Why do you shy away from me, Yuu?" Guren whispered sensuously as he gently stroked Yuichiro's cheek with his finger, making goosebumps rise on her skin. "You were _quite_ bold when you tried to seduce Shinya…" ***1***

"W..what? I don't know what you mean!" Yuichiro protested, mortified that her guardian could know such a thing.

Judging from their interaction at their airport, it was clearly the first time Shinya and Guren saw each other after they were forced to part at Crowley's temporary hideout. There was no way Shinya could have had the chance to tell Guren what happened between him and Yuichrio while she was possessed by Asuramaru.

Yuichiro bumbled as she tried to think of a way to deny her guardian's claim which they both knew were right on the mark, making him laugh in amusement. Although displeased that his best friend had dared to touch, let alone kiss, Yuichiro, Guren still took advantage of that knowledge to bait her. As for Shinya himself, Guren decided that he would deal with the other man later.

"Don't you? My senses are sharp, and I can smell him on you; he didn't have to say a word. So, if you can kiss Shinya, why not me as well? After all, I am more… _experienced_ than he is," Guren teased.

Oddly enough, the older man's confession actually made Yuichiro a little jealous even though she knew it was to be expected considering that Guren was nearly a decade older than her. It also dawned on Yuu that the special friend he once told her about who passed away long ago was an old lover of his.

A lover whose name he never disclosed.

Instead of waiting for Yuichiro to answer, Guren slowly pulled her towards himself again and pressed his lips to hers. Even as someone who had at least a little experience kissing another, Yuichiro still hesitated slightly, even though she didn't try to push him away this time.

That was, until Guren slid his hands down her back to cup her soft rear, the one he secretly enjoyed spanking when she misbehaved, and gave it a firm squeeze, causing her to gasp in surprise. When Yuichiro finally opened her mouth, Guren slid his tongue past her lips and teeth to sweep the hot cavern of her mouth.

"Mmmph…!" Yuichiro moaned and finally stopped struggling as she became dizzy with pleasure. In her innocence, Yuichiro thought all men tasted like Shinya, the first man with whom she shared a passionate kiss, even if it was under Asuramaru's influence to get him to drop his guard.

But this time was different because Yuichiro wasn't possessed and from the look in Guren's eyes, he wasn't either; he wanted this, there was no denying that.

 _But why?_ Yuichiro wondered. _The way he always treats me like a child, like a little girl, I never would have guess that_ this _was how he truly felt…_

If she could, Yuichiro would have asked what possessed Guren to do what he was doing to her now, if not his demon. However, the question never got the chance to pass her lips before she became distracted by something else, something hard rubbing against her thigh making her eyes widen; even as a virgin maid, Yuichiro still knew what _that_ was.

Breaking the kiss, the ravenette shifted her legs slightly to get away from that awkward feeling. Her action did not go unnoticed by Guren and he gave Yuichiro a suggestive smirk as he started to bounce her playfully on his knee.

"What's the matter, Yuu?" he teased. "Don't you like what you see? Aren't my feelings for you clear enough? Or are you just pretending to ignore that part of me poking into your thigh like that?"

"W..what do you mean?" Yuichiro squeaked as she was forced to place her hands on Guren's shoulders and hold onto him to keep from losing her balance and falling over.

Laughing softly, he answered, "I mean, would you like to see more? You seemed to appreciate my… assets…that day I saved you from drowning, remember?"

Yuichiro gulped as she realized that Guren had indeed noticed that she took more than a few moments to admire his body when she saw him shirtless at the waterfall grounds. Oh, how Yuichiro had hoped that her guardian had forgotten that awkward incident, but, as it turned out, she had no such luck.

"I…" Yuichiro began before closing her mouth again. It was not often that she found herself at a total loss for words but this time, Yuichiro truly did not know how to answer Guren's assertion. If she said "No," then they'd both know she was lying.

Without waiting for her to answer, the older man continued as he stilled his knee and allowed his ward a breath of relief, even if only temporary.

"I suppose I should take that as a 'yes'?" he pressed in a sing-song tone.

As he asked this, Guren looked directly into Yuichiro's eyes, giving her the same intense and seductive stare she gave Shinya before making advances on him. Though Guren tried not to show it, deep down, he secretly worried that his ward might end up rejecting him if he came onto her too strongly and quickly and decided to back off a little.

To Guren's relief, his strategy worked when Yuichiro looked down shyly but nodded her head.

"Well then, be my guest, Yuu…" Guren said in a husky tone, one she didn't think he was capable of making.

Without speaking, Yuichiro pulled the rest of Guren's unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders and down his arms, where he assisted her by pulling his hands out of the sleeves after releasing her for a brief moment.

However, Guren's nimble hands didn't stay off the object of his desire for very long before he took Yuu's hands in his own again, this time, guiding them down to his pants that were still buttoned and zipped. Though she had absolutely zero experience in this area, it wasn't hard for Yuichiro to figure out when Guren wanted her to do. She did appreciate that the older man was at least willing to let her move at her own pace which made things a little easier.

Trying not to let Guren see how embarrassed she was, Yuichiro swiftly undid the buttons and pulled down the zipper while avoiding his eyes.

And no sooner was she done with that, Yuichiro felt Guren close a hand around her right wrist and gave it a gentle tug: right inside his pants and past his undergarments.

Yuichiro gasped when she found her hand closing around something quite long and hard, no doubt the most intimate part of Guren's body. With his hand gripping hers, he coaxed and guided Yuichiro into pumping his bare, hard member until she finally caught on enough to continue alone.

But Guren wanted Yuichiro to work a bit harder so he pretended to be unimpressed and unsatisfied even though the expression on her face told him she wasn't buying it; he was clearly struggling to keep himself from groaning with pleasure.

Although she would never admit it, Yuichiro rather enjoyed having Guren at her mercy in this manner; the older, normally stoic-faced man's eyes were glazed. His eyes widened, and his lower lip puckered out whenever she slowed her ministrations. For someone who always tried to act so tough, Guren was awfully cute when he looked so vulnerable like this. If she remembered correctly, the other girls of her dorm referred to this sexual act as a "hand job."

As obsessed as Yuichiro was with her training then, she couldn't deny that such talk among her classmates _had_ piqued her interest, even if she pretended otherwise. Yuichiro just had no idea that such a simple act on her part could make a man feel so good. Especially Guren of all people, considering that she had seen him shun advances from men and women alike, leading her to think that he had no sexual desires whatsoever. ***2***

"Mmm… that feels nice, Yuu. You're such a good girl… But now it's my turn…"

Before the younger girl could ask what he meant, Guren brought his hands to her shoulders and tugged on her white cotton nightgown before pulling them down, exposing her entire upper body which was just as bare as his own, until Yuichiro was clad only in her frilly white panties.

As Guren undressed her, Yuichiro suddenly found herself wondering how she woke up perfectly clean and clad in that nightgown in the first place. If Sayuri or Shigure were not the ones who cleaned and changed her out of her JIDA uniform while she was unconscious, that that must mean…

"D…did you..?" Yuichiro began but the question died on her lips when Guren pulled the rest of her nightgown down her hips before hooking his arms under her legs and started to carry her bridal style back to the bed she woke up on when she finally came to.

"Hmm? Did I what, Yuu?" Guren purred as he nuzzled Yuichiro in the neck before laying her down in bed clad only in her panties and hovered over her; their new position giving the younger girl a complete and unobstructed view of his strong and splendid body not hidden by his dark uniform.

At least, above the waist for now.

Yuichiro wanted to ask Guren if he was the one who changed her out of her uniform and into the nightgown she was wearing until it ended up being left on the couch behind them.

But try as she might, the question would not leave her lips. Not when she was distracted by…other things.

Thinking that it must be her demon pranking her again like he did when he conjured up that 19th century themed illusion as they fought for dominance in her subconscious, Yuichiro silently called out to Asuramaru within her mind.

" _Asuramaru, this had better not be one of your stupid jokes because it's NOT funny!"_

" _Why, whatever do you mean, Yuu?"_

" _Don't play dumb! I told you not to make any more illusions or dreams of Guren to mess with me!"_ ***3***

" _And I've kept my promise, Miss Hyakuya…"_

" _What? You mean this is not a dream? It_ _'_ _s real? It can't be!"_

Not believing her demon's denial of her accusation, Yuichiro attempted to pinch herself awake when she felt Guren's hands close tightly above her wrists and pulled them high above her head before he kissed her again, sliding his tongue inside her mouth and moving it in a provocative imitation of love-making.

If Asuramaru was lying and this was indeed a dream, it would be his most daring illusion yet.

Even so, Yuichiro could find no evidence that what Guren was doing to her now was a dream or figment of her imagination, especially when she felt him release one of her wrists before pulling off her panties, parting her legs slightly with his free hand, and sliding a warm finger inside her.

Yuichiro yelped before she found herself moaning with pleasure when Guren took his finger out and started rubbing that sensitive nub between her legs with the pads of his other fingers until she felt herself getting wet down there, exciting her. As he expected, Yuichiro was unspoiled; Guren had made sure of that when he scared off the boys at her school who tried to get too close to Yuichiro without his permission; she was his and his alone. ***4***

Breathing heavily, the younger girl felt her pleasure intensifying; it wouldn't be long before she went over the edge, but, when Yuichiro was almost there, Guren withdrew his hand all of a sudden, making her whimper pitifully in disappointment as she looked at him lustfully with longing.

"You're so cute when you do that, Yuu…" he teased.

"Why…you…pompous…ass!" Yuichiro gasped, repeating the words she said to him when they dueled in front of the entire MDC for his comment on taking her lightly.

Only this time, she wasn't frustrated with Guren for underestimating her fighting skills but for denying her pleasure.

"But, Yuu, just moments ago, you didn't even want me kissing you and now you want _this?_ What made you change your mind?" he teased with a smug grin.

Yuichiro glared at her mentor, trying to hide her embarrassment behind a mask of anger, but, as usual, Guren saw right through her. By now, he knew his young ward well enough to know when she was expressing one emotion while feeling a contradictory one, especially now that she was mumbling something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "baka."

"Hmm, what was that?"

Yuichiro gritted her teeth as she finally forced the words on her mind out of her mouth.

"Baka Guren!"

"Hmm, maybe. But you want some more of this 'baka,' don't you, Yuichiro?"

Not wanting to give Guren the satisfaction of seeing her beg, Yuichiro pouted her lips at him. Although she refused to admit it, the younger girl definitely wanted more; her soft, plump rosy lips begged to be kissed again and, instead of answering his question, Yuichiro looped her arms around Guren's neck to pull him down for just that.

This time, however, she showed none of the hesitance she did before when he kissed her for the first time. Young and inexperienced Yuichiro may be, but once she was aroused, her sexual appetite was voracious, and being the wielder of a demon weapon only intensified her desires.

After his need for air became too great to ignore, Guren finally broke the kiss and snapped his head back to catch his breath before he felt Yuichiro try to make a grab for him again but, being the smooth bastard he was, Guren easily evaded her hands before hooking his arms under her legs to spread them wider.

"Hey, what are you doing…?" the younger girl demanded before yelping when she felt him dot kisses along her inner thigh before she also felt something hot and wet licking her most feminine area.

Clutching Guren's hair, Yuichiro moaned loudly, as she felt nerves she didn't even know she had being stimulated until she thought she was going to go over the edge again.

But when Yuichiro was almost there, her so-called bed mate ceased his pleasuring of her.

Again.

"Urgh! I'm gonna kill you for this, Guren!" she shrieked in frustration.

If Yuichiro wasn't being pinned down by her mentor's heavy frame, she would have kicked him for his little pranks. There was no doubt in her mind that Guren was enjoying this, even more than when he was baiting her during their sparing sessions.

The older man gave her another one of his teasing smirks. "You disappoint me, Yuichiro. Did you really expect me to give you little treats like that for free?" he asked in a mischievous tone.

"Hey, no fair! You started it!" Yuichiro pouted in a childish manner as if she were still the twelve-year old girl Guren took under his wing instead of the teenager on the threshold of womanhood that she was now.

"Hmm, true. I guess I was being nice and generously giving you free samples," the older man teased as if he had been giving her candies instead of erotic pleasures.

"Hmph! Don't expect me to beg, you bastard!" Yuichiro snapped as she stuck her tongue at him since her position didn't allow her to cross her arms and look away.

"Yes, I know how much you hate begging since you're such a proud girl," Guren said as he touched his nose to hers. "But if you want more, you'll have to earn it."

Yuichiro raised a brow. "Oh?" she asked curiously.

"Yep," the older man confirmed as he took Yuichiro by the shoulders and forced her into a kneeling position on the bed.

"W..what are you doing?" Yuichiro demanded, confused.

Taking her gently by the chin with one hand, Guren looked straight into Yuichiro's eyes and said, "If you can please me, I'll return the favor tenfold…"

Blushing, the younger girl found herself looking down _again_. Even if she was a virgin maid, Yuichiro still had a pretty good idea of what her bed mate wanted.

"That's not fair, Guren; you know I'm not…experienced. You saw to that when you scared all those boys at school away from me."

"Of course, I know. I told you, _I don't share what's mine._ And you belong to me, body and soul."

Although Guren staked his claim on Yuichiro in a teasing and playful manner, his eyes told her that he was dead serious about what he said: she was _his_. Not Mika's nor Shinya's nor anyone else's.

And were Shinya not his best friend, Guren probably wouldn't have hesitated to lop off his head or run him through with his sword for touching and kissing Yuichiro, even if she _was_ the one who initiated it. So Guren decided that letting his so-called best friend rot in his jail cell for a while longer before he freed him would do.

Trying not to think about what her mentor might do to his best friend for that, Yuichiro said, "I'm not sure what to do, Guren."

Leaning forward slightly, the older man whispered playfully into her ear, "Well, there are other things I can teach you besides fighting, Yuu…"

Taking the hint, the younger girl nodded, relieved that Guren wasn't going to make her beg for what she wanted. Yuichiro may have had little experience with pleasing men, but she wasn't totally clueless. With her sharp hearing, Yuichiro used to overhear her female classmates talk about what they did or would like to do with their boyfriends in bed, even though she didn't believe them most of the time. The ravenette always assumed that the other girls read too many trashy romance novels or watched too many movies they weren't old enough to see.

Shinoa even gave Yuichiro a Japanese-translated copy of that classic erotic French novel, **_The Lover_** , by Marguerite Duras, as a gift to get her to think about something other than training and studying to exterminate vampires. ***5***

Out of courtesy, the ravenette had thanked her friend for the novel, but had said she wasn't interested in that kind of thing. In reality, though, Yuichiro had secretly spent what little free time she could spare to read it in the privacy of her dorm room before bed out of curiosity.

Before she discovered that Mikaela was alive, Yuichiro couldn't deny that less-than-innocent thoughts of her mentor went through her mind as she devoured the chapters one by one, especially the love scenes, and had pictured Guren and herself in the role of the main couple.

However, she had always dismissed such thoughts as wishful thinking, believing that Guren would never see her in such a light.

Until now.

"Would you like me to, Yuu?" Guren asked, snapping the younger girl out of her thoughts.

"Y..yes, I would," she answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Good…" the older man whispered before taking Yuichiro's hands and guiding them to the waistband of his pants. "For starters, you can help me out of these…"

Guren said nothing more, he didn't need to; Yuichiro knew exactly what to do and helped him out of his pants and undergarments. Using her imagination, the younger girl did what she thought would make her bed mate feel good; she pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat before placing her hands on his chest and gently pushed him over until he was lying on his back with her on top of him this time.

Although she felt shy about asking, Guren could tell what was on Yuichiro's mind when she looked down at him curiously, her palms still flat on his chest. For some reason, Yuichiro liked seeing Guren like this; she had to secretly admit that having someone like him at her mercy was a turn-on for her.

"Go on… I'm all yours…" the older man teased, knowing Yuichiro was not as innocent as she pretended to be if she could do what she did to Shinya.

Delighted that Guren was giving her free reign to do what she wanted, Yuichiro decided to use her imagination to figure out what would please him enough to give her what she had secretly wanted for years. As handsome as Mikaela was, he didn't send Yuichiro's heart reeling time and again like Guren did with his suave confidence and sword-fighting skills to back it up as well as his enticing looks and that oh-so charming voice.

Straddling her bed mate again, the younger girl leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth again, slipping her tongue into his mouth and imitating what he did with her earlier, when they shared their first kiss.

Unlike before, Yuichiro started out slowly, savoring Guren's flavor before breaking the kiss when a mischievous idea crossed her mind. Acting on instinct, the younger girl moved down slowly, dotting little kisses down his chest and abs before she took her bed mate's hard arousal in her hand and licked it from base to tip, making him gasp even though he _did_ ask for it.

But Yuichiro wasn't through with Guren yet. She made that clear when she placed a hot, wet kiss right on the tip of his member, swirling her tongue around the sensitive head before taking him completely into her mouth, making her bed mate moan as he buried his fingers in her long raven tresses.

With his pleasure intensifying, Guren tightened his grip on Yuichiro's hair until her scalp ached, but the ravenette thought it was a small price to pay if she can turn the tables and make the sly bastard beg _her_ to give him more pleasure.

 _Now_ _,_ _let's see how you like it, baka Guren!_ Yuichiro thought smugly as she pulled away when Guren was about to climax.

Though it was her first time giving any man what she heard other girls call a "blowjob" or "head," the ravenette could still tell when her bedmate was getting close when he started moaning louder and breathing more heavily. Another reason Yuichiro ceased her teasing was because she didn't want Guren to lose control and accidently tear her hair from her scalp if he forgot himself like he did back at the airport battle.

"You're so naughty, Yuu…" the older man growled in a husky voice as he reached out to grab Yuichiro like she tried to grab him earlier.

"Haha… well I had to learn it from somewhere. Or rather _someone…"_ Yuichiro giggled as she tried to evade her bed mate's attempts to grab her.

"Well, I'm allowed to. You're not, brat," Guren said with a grin before he managed to grab the younger girl with his long reach.

Sitting up again, Guren pulled Yuichiro over his lap, bending her over until she was lying on her stomach, just as easily as he did the day she tried to evade her punishment for swatting him in the rear with the flat of her sword during their training session at the waterfall grounds.

"Oh no, don't you dare, baka!" Yuichiro yelled, knowing what was going to come next.

"Or what?" Guren challenged with a snicker before he brought his flat palm down on Yuichiro's soft, naked rear and making her yelp. His brazen act reminded Yuu of the day he spanked her for pranking him because he also ended up having to save her from drowning after she fell off the waterfall ledge and into the lake below. ***6***

Only, this time, Yuichiro's bottom was completely bare like a newborn baby's, allowing Guren to see her lush, womanly curves and flawless skin.

 _Oh, how the little girl has grown…_ he thought as he continued to spank Yuichiro until her lovely skin turned pink.

Not wanting to prolong her embarrassing "punishment" any further, Yuichiro whimpered something under her breath as she buried her face in the sheets.

"Hmm? What was that, Yuu?" Guren asked in a teasing manner as he slowly ceased his swatting of her sensitive bottom.

"Stop, Guren…" she answered in a muffled voice. Yuichiro knew that her plan to make her bed mate beg her for more pleasure had backfired, and it looked like she was the one who was going to be doing the begging after all.

"I would but you forgot to say 'please.'"

Yuichiro groaned. _He's really_ _gonna_ _make me go through with this, isn't he?_ she thought.

The older man seemed to read her thoughts when she hesitated to answer and snickered.

"Oh, as sure as your pretty little ass belongs to me, Yuu!"

Knowing that Guren can keep going until her bottom ached so much she wouldn't be able to sit down for a week, Yuichiro finally gave in and acknowledge defeat.

"Please, stop, Guren…"

Pleased with his victory, the older man couldn't help rubbing it in a bit. "Will you promise to be a good girl if I do?"

"Yes…"

"Yes, what?"

"I promise…"

After she had given the answer he wanted to hear, Guren finally pulled Yuichiro from his lap and flipped her over on the bed until she was lying on her back. Playtime was over and now he was finally going to give her what they both want.

Although his instinctive desire to dominate his young lover urged him to thrust into her right this moment, Guren knew he had to remain gentle if he didn't want to hurt her. His experience with Mahiru taught him that the act could be uncomfortable or even painful for the woman on her first time, and any carelessness on his part could cause Yuichiro extreme pain.

Spreading her legs wider to make room for himself, Guren became serious again when he saw Yuichiro looked up at him with an expression that bordered between excitement, curiosity, and a little fear.

"Hold onto me," he instructed her, his voice tight with deeply restrained lust.

"Yes, Guren…" Yuichiro said as she obeyed and looped her arms under his, holding him close. The younger girl gasped when she felt him finally enter her, shutting her eyes as the pressure of the sudden invasion of her body slowly built up inside her. Like Guren, Yuichiro knew her first time would hurt, but, if she only had to bear the pain one time, it would be worth it.

Not wanting to hurt his bed mate but knowing it was inevitable, Guren tried his best to make this as easy on Yuichiro as possible. He knew that if she could tolerate pain from being injured on the battlefield, she would be able to bear what he had to do next, if only for a moment.

"Relax, Yuu. It will hurt less if you do."

Before the younger girl could ask what he meant, Guren suddenly drew back before plunging into her in one swift, hard thrust, making her scream with pain before releasing her hold on him.

To Yuichiro, her bed mate's unexpected action made her feel like she was being split in two. In addition to the pain, the girl also felt something wetting the inside of her thighs, no doubt the blood that resulted from having her barrier broken. As incredible as it may seem, Yuichiro was actually sorry that the satin sheets she was lying upon would have to be thrown away after this considering how she hated waste.

While waiting for her pain to subside, Guren looked down at Yuichiro, who was panting heavily, had beads of sweat on her forehead, and tears at the corner of her eyes, with concern in his own.

"Are you alright? How do you feel, Yuu?" he asked gently.

After she had finally caught her breath, the younger girl managed a small smile before answering.

"I'm fine now, Guren…" Yuichiro said as she held out her arms to reach for him again.

Smiling, the older man leaned over and touched his forehead to hers. "Good. It's done, now. You'll likely not have to worry about it again."

"Yes…" she whispered. Though Yuichiro did not relish the experience of having her barrier broken, the girl was glad to finally have her last obstacle to promises of unbridled pleasure removed.

Knowing that the older man was just as hungry and lustful as she was, Yuichiro looked him in the eyes, her own burning with lust.

"I want it…give it to me, Guren."

"Oh? You presume to give _me_ orders, Yuu? How daring!" the older man teased with a smirk.

Yuichiro responded by giving Guren a smirk of her own. "Don't expect me to beg, Guren. Not when I know you want it, too," she shot back in a husky voice.

"You're right, Yuu. I do," he admitted before dipping down to give his bed mate a kiss and entered her again.

This time, however, the girl felt no pain, just as her bed mate promised, only the delights that she had secretly desired and dreamed of for so long. Yuichiro finally let herself go and cried out with pleasure as Guren pushed himself deeper into her. Not surprisingly, Yuichiro's tunnel was hot and tight since he was the first one inside. And as long as Guren could help it, he would also be the only one as well.

Digging her nails into his back, Yuichiro arched her own and moaned louder as she felt her bed mate, her lover, plunging into her hard with no restraint. Although she could not speak while in her pleasure-filled haze, her body did the talking and begged, _demanded,_ that Guren finally finish what he started.

Not like the older man _needed_ to be told what his lover wanted in the first place.

Now that he knew Yuichiro could only feel pleasure, Guren quickened his pace and slammed into her harder as he felt his own climax coming. It didn't take long for the younger girl to join him in mutual ecstasy; she cried out in her own release when he finally came.

While she waited for Guren to come down from his high, Yuichiro slowly ran her fingertips up his bare back, making him shiver slightly from the feathery touches. When he finally managed to catch his breath, Guren buried his face in the crook of Yuichiro's neck before asking, "Are you satisfied now, Yuu?"

"Very…" the younger girl replied happily as she lifted one of her legs slightly to brush his rear with a bare foot. "What about yourself?"

Not wanting to pass up another chance to tease her, Guren grinned playfully at Yuichiro.

"I'm…content. You were pretty good considering what _little_ experience you have in pleasing a man," he teased.

Knowing that her lover was trying to bait her again, Yuichiro pouted at him. "Well, excuse me, baka! It's not like you would have ever let me get this kind of experience anywhere else!"

"I'm just kidding, Yuu. Of course, I wouldn't. How many times do I have to say it? You're mine and no one else's, understand?"

"Yes, love…"

Guren's expression softened. "So it's true? You love me, Yuichiro?"

"I do… doesn't mean I'll never get mad at you or your antics again."

"Likewise, Yuu," the older man said as he slowly eased himself from Yuichiro to lie at her side. The younger girl didn't resist when Guren pulled her into his arms.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet, Guren; you've still got a lot of explaining to do," the ravenette chided, even as she smiled at him good-naturedly.

Guren rolled his eyes and sighed. "I know, Yuu. But can it at least wait until tomorrow? You were so demanding, and I believe I've exhausted myself satisfying you."

For once, the younger girl did not argue or challenge his words. "Alright…" Yuichiro answered as she huddled closer to her lover.

Though she wouldn't admit it, Yuichiro was exhausted herself. The ravenette was about to say the words she knew Guren wanted and deserved to hear when she heard a soft snore and realize that he had fallen asleep, and she had to admit that her lover did look rather cute. So, she didn't have the heart to wake him.

Yuichiro smiled before closing her eyes and letting herself follow Guren into the world of dreams. She knew she didn't need to say anything now; her lover was already quite aware of her true feelings.

"I love you" can wait until morning.

 **Footnotes:**

 **1\. The scene between Shinya and fem!Yuu mentioned by Guren has not happened in my main fem!Yuu AU story yet. I predict it will take place in a few chapters.**

 **2\. Guren is implied to be popular among women and girls in the canon series; even Shinya and Goshi joke about liking him in that manner. In the LNs, Shinya (ironically) flirts with Guren most of all.**

 **3\. Refer to "Broken Bridges, Mended Hearts II", chapter 6.**

 **4\. In canon, Guren teases male!Yuu for being a "cherry boy" but in my AU series, he is protective of fem!Yuu's chastity. Since he desires her for himself, Guren always makes sure to scare other boys away from her.**

 _ **5\. The Lover**_ **(French:** _ **L'Amant**_ **) is an** **autobiographical novel** **by** **Marguerite Duras** **,** **published in 1984 by** **Les Éditions de Minuit** **.** **Set against the backdrop of** **French** **colonial** **Vietnam** **,** _ **The Lover**_ **reveals the intimacies and intricacies of a clandestine romance between a pubescent girl from a financially strapped French family and an older, wealthy** **Chinese** **man. I chose** _ **The Lover**_ **as a reference because I feel it parallels the Guren/fem!Yuu relationship since fem!Yuu is a young girl from a lower-income family who falls in love with Guren (in this alternate timeline) who is an older man from a wealthy family.**

 **6\. Refer to "Who She is Within** **,** **" chapter 17.**


End file.
